1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to the field of data processing systems and in particular to methods for installing complex software applications within a data processing system. Still more particularly the present invention relates to methods for automating the installation of complex software applications within a data processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
State-of-the-art data processing systems are becoming increasingly complex. Concomitant with the increasing complexity of the hardware aspects of data processing systems is the increasing complexity of the computer software applications required for such systems. Generally a so-called "multilevel" software application is utilized in such data processing systems, consisting of microcode, an operating system and one or more software applications. The task of installing or upgrading such a complex computer software application on a modern data processing system is often quite difficult to accomplish. Generally, in complex data processing systems the software applications are not installed by a system operator but rather by an installation expert who is often trained by the source of the software application. Typically, these installation experts are employed by a central site which supports multiple remote sites or by the originator of the software application. Further, as the number of complex data processing systems increase across the country it should be apparent that it has become increasingly costly to require the presence of an installation expert to install or upgrade software at the location of each system.
The problem of installing a high level software application has been addressed by the utilization of batch files, such as AUTOEXEC.BAT and other similar files on personal computers. These batch files are typically utilized to initiate the installation of a simple software application which is designed to be run in a fully operational personal computer environment where the microcode and operating system is already installed. However, complex multilevel software applications which are designed to run on personal computers, mainframes, or general purpose mid-range systems, such as the AS/400 computer system marketed by International Business Machines Corporation, are simply too complex to be initiated in this manner. Another problem which exists in this environment is caused by the fact that these computer systems may be configured in many different arrangements, each of which may require modifications to the multilevel software application.
The manner in which complex multilevel software applications are installed or upgraded in such data processing systems in the prior art requires the services of an installation expert. The installation expert must interact on a substantially constant basis with a setup program in order to ensure that the installation of the software is accurately accomplished. At various points within the installation procedure, wherein multiple options reflecting system configurations are possible, the installation expert is typically presented with multiple option panels or displays during the installation process and must characterize the environment and configuration of the data processing system in a manner which will permit the software application to function properly.
It should therefore be apparent that a need exists for an improved method for installing and updating complex multilevel software applications in a data processing which does not require the interaction of an installation expert at each location wherein the software application is to be installed.